


No Hiding Place

by MrsHamill



Series: Riding the Wheel of If [15]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a mission to a strange new world help Obi-Wan past his trauma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get bored on transcontinental flights and end up reading astronomical and technical magazines. Readers of Madeleine L'Engle might recognize the Suosians from one of her books -- I won't say which to avoid spoilers -- and yes, it was deliberate because I find them utterly fascinating. Much blessings and chocolate Jedi to the inimitable Fox and the delightful Camille for wonderful beta work -- and Fox for the lovely title. If there are mistakes herein, it ain't 'cos of them.

     When darkness fell,  
     excitement kissed the crowd and made them wild  
     in an atmosphere of freaky holiday.  
     When the spotlight hit the boy,  
     the crowd began to cheer;  
     he flew away.  
  
     Oh, my grace, I got no hiding place ...  
  
     Simon and Garfunkel, "Save the Life of My Child"  
  


* * *

  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was in heaven. He was looming over his mate, Qui-Gon Jinn, and had Qui-Gon's legs up on his shoulders and his penis buried deeply in Qui-Gon's body. They were both panting and sweating, and Obi-Wan's pleasure almost overwhelmed him.  
  
He held on tight to Qui-Gon's hips as he pulled out and then thrust back, groaning. Qui-Gon arched under him, gasping as he massaged his own weeping erection. "Good, so good," Qui-Gon moaned as Obi-Wan thrust again.  
  
Throwing his head back, Obi-Wan let himself feel, concentrated on the glorious feeling of heat and constriction around his cock, became a vessel of pure pleasure. It was wonderful, knowing he was free to do this, that he was married, bonded, mated to the man he loved more than his own life. A drop of sweat flowed down his forehead into his eye, and he tossed his head to clear it even as he thrust deeply.  
  
"That's it, little Jedi," he heard, and his heart stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
The air in Obi-Wan's lungs froze solid. Unwillingly, he pried his eyes open and looked down to find a malevolent yellow gaze glaring back up at him.  
  


* * *

  
"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! _OBI!_ "  
  
With a gasping scream, Obi-Wan sat straight up in bed and tried to run. The bedclothes tripped him up and strong arms -- arms he was terrified of -- held him back while a gentle, deep, achingly familiar voice murmured in his ear.  
  
"It's all right, it was a dream, wake now, Obi-love, it was a dream, you're all right ..."  
  
Gradually, his panic faded under that soothing litany and the trembling took over. His whole body shuddered, his teeth rattling in his head, and Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him, giving him a reference point in the universe.  
  
Finally, even the shudders stopped, and Obi-Wan sagged into Qui-Gon's embrace, gasping for breath. Qui-Gon's arms loosened fractionally around him as Qui-Gon began to rock him gently, rubbing his back and neck. It was an all-too-familiar scenario, one that had played out several times over the past week. The nightmares that still plagued Obi-Wan were increasing for some reason, and, to his keen anguish, he and Qui-Gon hadn't made love in over two weeks -- nor had he been able to masturbate. Every incipient or growing erection simply called up the memories, the terror, which sent an icy cold shock down his spine. He was incapable of stopping the visions that plagued him and was beginning to be afraid that he'd never be able to love his spouse in that way again.  
  
Qui-Gon slowly lowered them back to the bed, straightening out the sheets and blankets as he did so. He left one arm around Obi-Wan and used it to tug them closer together, as he kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "All right now?"  
  
"Mmm," Obi-Wan said, waiting for the other boot to drop.  
  
Sure enough, within a moment Qui-Gon said, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. Did he want to talk about it? Did he want to admit how the thought of making love to his spouse filled him with terror? How afraid he was of remembering his abuse and abuser while in the middle of fucking or being fucked? They used to make love. Now, he just had nightmares about being raped.  
  
"No."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, and for a moment Obi-Wan was afraid he'd press the matter. After all, it was the second nightmare just this night -- or rather morning, as the dim light creeping around the edges of the window shade indicated. They were to receive a briefing for a new mission this morning, and they really needed rest. Obi-Wan had tried to propose sleeping in separate beds but Qui-Gon had stomped on the idea, firmly.  
  
However, instead of pressing, Qui-Gon merely snuggled him in more firmly and sighed, nuzzling the top of his head. Almost against his will, Obi-Wan found himself relaxing in the warm embrace, melting into Qui-Gon's arms and aura, pushing the memory of the dream back as far as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to drop into this moment, rather than the moment that still held him in thrall -- the memory of the yellow-eyed demon who wore Qui-Gon's face.  
  
He drifted ... and by the regular breathing of the man holding him closely, Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was drifting too. Not quite asleep, but resting. It was better than nothing.  
  
The clock next to their bed pinged softly. Qui-Gon sighed again, and squeezed him gently. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I'm awake," Obi-Wan replied. His voice sounded as raspy as his throat felt.  
  
"We don't have to take this mission," Qui-Gon said, for at least the thousandth time in the past day since they had been asked to go.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't bother to reply. For months now, they'd been on a steady diet of missions, and Qui-Gon was well aware that keeping busy was the best, safest way to ensure Obi-Wan's sanity -- even Obi-Wan's mindhealer had said so. Obi-Wan was hoping this mission would get him though his latest crisis -- for what he hadn't told Qui-Gon or the healer was that he'd had a nightmare once on their last mission. It was the first time that had happened. He'd been able to hide it from Qui-Gon, and rationalized that it was near the end of what had turned out to be a peaceful, fairly boring mission -- but deep inside, he acknowledged that he was terrified this meant he'd have no surcease from the prison of his dreams at all. Mentioning it to the healer was out of the question ... after all, he hadn't told her of the dreams' increasing in frequency either. Or that he and Qui-Gon hadn't made love in weeks.  
  
Qui-Gon shifted, preparing to release him and rise, and his morning erection brushed against Obi-Wan's hip. They both tensed.  
  
With a jerk of motion, Obi-Wan rolled away and sat on the edge of his side of the bed, ignoring Qui-Gon's soft exhalation of pain. Just one more thing to remind him of his failure -- they used to sleep nude together. They used to wake in the morning and make long, slow love together. Now, they both wore shorts or worn leggings to bed, and making love seemed to be a thing of the past.  
  
"Obi-Wan, please," Qui-Gon began in a strained voice, but Obi-Wan cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it, please don't say it," he nearly begged, dropping his head into his hands. "Please, let's just go to the briefing and get out of here."  
  
"I'm worried about you, Obi," Qui-Gon said gently.  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan whispered in reply. "I'm a bit worried about me as well."  
  


* * *

  
They met with the Council's Senate Relations Sub-committee after breakfast, and though Mace Windu gave them both a puzzled, frowning look, nobody said anything of a personal nature. Qui-Gon couldn't decide whether to be relieved or not, and Obi-Wan was just quiet and withdrawn.  
  
The mission was straightforward, if strange. A planet, in a system on the edge of known space -- much nearer to the galactic core -- had petitioned for admittance to the Republic. The request was unexpected and unsolicited, and the planetary populace unfamiliar in the Republic. The star system had a long string of code for a name ending in zed aleph -- which is what the Jedi had been calling it, at least until they could get there and find out what the inhabitants called it.  
  
"We recommend hibernation for the trip," Windu was saying. "It takes over eight months at normal hyperspace speeds to get there. You will have to be awake for the last week or so of it, however -- since the system is binary and somewhat unstable, due to the presence of a spatial anomaly -- and you'll need to monitor the navicomp carefully."  
  
"What is the nature of the spatial anomaly?" Obi-Wan asked, sliding the briefing aside in favor of the starmap.  
  
"It's possible it's a cosmic string," Adi Gallia replied in her soft voice. "At least, that's what the available data indicate. But that part of the galaxy is so far 'in' and so crowded that no one has been able to accurately map it."  
  
"Strange," Qui-Gon mused, frowning. "And this planet is close to the gravitational field of this possible string?"  
  
"Within spitting distance," Windu replied, his serious expression lending weight to his frivolous words. "The astronomers and cosmologists are frothing at the mouth to get to this planet to find out why it's still in one piece. You'll have a host of observations and experiments to finish before returning. But the droids will handle most of that." He slid a data pad across the table. "The Senate has put this ship, the _Fortean,_ at your service. It's a partially automated ship, crewed with droids, and it's being fitted with hibernation tanks. There will be enough food for a standard year, since we have no idea what kind of planet Zed Aleph is."  
  
"We've had no further contact with them?" Qui-Gon asked, once again studying the report of the request for admittance. The request had been transmitted and received via tachyon burst, and the message contained no other information besides a galactic reference address and a willingness to host representatives of the Republic in their bid for admission.  
  
"There's been nothing so far. We may have more information for you when you come out of hibernation; if so, it will be squirted to you via tachyon burst," Gallia said.  
  
"There is no pressure to accept this mission, as it is highly unusual," Windu added, looking hard between the two of them.  
  
"No, it sounds fascinating," Obi-Wan said, already distracted by the astronavigation reports. "We have no data at all on what kind of sentience we'll be dealing with?"  
  
"None," Windu confirmed. "Aside from the fact that long-distance scanning indicates the planet in question -- it appears to be the third of four -- is within the liquid water belt and does appear to be water-based."  
  
That, at least, was promising, Qui-Gon thought, but it didn't keep him from staring worriedly at Obi-Wan. "I have no reservations," Obi-Wan said, with a quick glance up at Qui-Gon.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, during which a million questions and concerns raced through his head, Qui-Gon looked back at Windu. "I don't either, I suppose," he said slowly. Well, none he could adequately voice, anyway. "When would you want us to leave?"  
  
"The ship will be ready by this afternoon, fourth hour. Any time after that," Windu said. He was still frowning between the two of them.  
  
"That'll be fine," Obi-Wan said, gathering up the reports and standing. "Qui?"  
  
"I'll be along in a moment, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, also standing. "I've got a quick errand to run before we leave."  
  
A brief spasm of some emotion -- irritation? -- crossed Obi-Wan's face; gone in an eye-blink. He bowed perfunctorily to the room in general and left, his back rigid.  
  
"Is everything all right, Qui-Gon?" Adi asked carefully. Qui-Gon saw her trading glances with Mace.  
  
There was really no answer to give that. "It will be," Qui-Gon said, nodding to them before leaving the room. He headed directly towards the Healer's wing, intending to speak with Healer Dotrick immediately.  
  


* * *

  
The _Fortean_ was a large, well-appointed ship -- almost luxurious. Considering they'd be on it for nearly two years (although most of that would be in hibernation), Qui-Gon considered this to be a good thing.  
  
The droid crew was obsequious and almost overly helpful in getting them settled. Qui-Gon insisted on a thorough check of both hibernation tanks, a precaution that Obi-Wan agreed with and approved of whole-heartedly. While he did that, Obi-Wan went over the droid navigational programming. It was complete and he found no errors ... the senate technicians had done a good job. They lifted and made the jump to hyperspace smoothly, and by their normal bed time were ready for hibernation.  
  
The tanks, Qui-Gon found, were in excellent shape, as was the med droid in charge of them. While still feeling a bit uncomfortable over the idea of hibernation -- something all Jedi felt -- he nonetheless knew that every foreseeable contingency was covered. The Force, as well, was quiescent -- a good sign.  
  
He met Obi-Wan as he left the tank area, and they compared notes -- sitting at a small table over a light meal. "Everything appears in order on the bridge," Obi-Wan said, taking a sip of the tea Qui-Gon advised him to drink instead of his preferred root beer.  
  
"Good," Qui-Gon replied. "The tanks are in excellent shape, and the med droid in charge of them appears to be well programmed." He nibbled on a piece of sweet bread. "I know I'm not happy about the hibernation, but it certainly does beat being trapped in this ship -- no matter how well appointed, and even with you -- for almost a year's travel."  
  
"True."  
  
In hibernation, you couldn't wake yourself screaming from dreams, either, Qui-Gon added silently. Steeling himself, remembering that Dotrick told him not to avoid the issue or to wait, he took a breath. "Obi," he said slowly, using one finger to push crumbs around his plate, "when we get back ..."  
  
He trailed off. Obi-Wan looked at him and bit his lip -- he looked almost like a trapped animal to Qui-Gon. "When we get back?" he prompted, and Qui-Gon was glad there was nowhere for him to run.  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "We should talk. To Healer Dotrick." He glanced up briefly, then went back to studying his plate. "I don't mean just you, you know. Both of us."  
  
"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, in a strangled voice.  
  
"Because this isn't affecting just you." Qui-Gon swallowed hard and Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, further saddening Qui-Gon. "I love you. You ... you mean everything to me. I know you're hurting now, and I don't exactly know why, but it hurts me too. I--"  
  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan choked. He ran his hands through his hair and then, inevitably, yanked hard. "I didn't mean ..."  
  
"You didn't." Qui-Gon reached across the table and gently took Obi-Wan's hands from his hair, folding them into his palms. "You didn't. I did," he said, trying with his voice to convey his heartfelt anguish. "I feel what you're feeling, Obi-Wan. Not because you press it on me, or because you don't shield adequately; because I want to. I need to. And when you're in pain, it affects me too."  
  
Obi-Wan just hung his head at Qui-Gon's words. But he didn't try to remove his hands and Qui-Gon was relieved by that.  
  
"We need to get to the bottom of this latest problem. Your dreams are intensifying, and we need to know why, and stop them if possible," Qui-Gon continued. "I hate seeing you in pain, Obi. Please let me help. Can we go to Healer Dotrick when we get back?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded shortly. Qui-Gon knew how odd it must feel, needing to rely on someone else like this -- especially for Jedi, especially for his independent Obi-Wan. It probably made him feel extremely vulnerable, and, according to Dotrick, probably a little worthless as well. Jedi were not supposed to be like that, not supposed to keep such painful emotions.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath and held it, and Qui-Gon literally felt him trying to push away his feelings, trying to release them properly to the Force. "We'd better get ready," he mumbled, and stood.  
  
Qui-Gon stood with him and gently enfolded him in his arms. Obi-Wan held on tightly, and Qui-Gon hoped he was drawing the peace of their feelings for one another deep into his soul. They stood quietly wrapped around each other for several moments, and when they finally parted, Obi-Wan looked marginally better.  
  
"Come on," Qui-Gon urged him, keeping one arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. They walked together to the room with the hibernation tanks and disrobed, allowing the med droid to give them the preliminary checkup and initial dose of metabolic dampener. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a tender kiss before seeing him settled into one of the tanks, then climbed into the other. They were hooked into the med panels, and the last thing Qui-Gon clearly remembered was seeing the tank lid slowly shut over him.  
  


* * *

  
Time.  
  


* * *

  
Passes.  
  


* * *

  
So.  
  


* * *

  
Slowly.  
  


* * *

  
" ...an. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Knight Kenobi, can you hear me?" Oddly, it was the metallic voice of the droid that finally pierced Obi-Wan's floating state, and he dragged his eyes open. They were crusted and dry, and the med droid put some drops in them, after warning him. Blinking rapidly, Obi-Wan reached for the edge of the tank and tried to raise himself, only to find he couldn't.  
  
"Please stay where you are, Knight Kenobi," the droid said in its overly prim voice. "There is a slight abnormality in your brain chemistry which may or may not have been caused by the hibernation. Allow me to formulate a patch to correct it."  
  
"What kind of abnormality?" Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon ask, and he was grateful for both the question and the fact that Qui-Gon sounded as bad as he felt. His throat felt like the bad end of a good drunk.  
  
"His serotonin levels are returning at incorrect levels, Master Jinn," the droid said. "It is not a common occurrence after hibernation, but it is not unheard of either."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes were clearing, and Qui-Gon suddenly loomed into view. "How do you feel, Obi?" he asked gently. Qui-Gon's eyes were red, his skin was sallow, and he _looked_ like the bad end of a good drunk.  
  
"Lousy," Obi-Wan managed to croak, and smiled. He was certain it was little more than a grimace, but Qui-Gon's eyes smiled back at him.  
  
After a moment, Qui-Gon's face was replaced by the silver-toned head of the med droid. "This patch should take effect within a few moments," it said, putting it over Obi-Wan's carotid artery. "Please stay in the tank for a bit longer, sir."  
  
"Thank you, M-4DS," Qui-Gon said. "Can I give him some of this nutrient drink?"  
  
As soon as Qui-Gon said the word, Obi-Wan's thirst began clamoring for his attention. "Of course," the droid answered, and shortly a small nipple, attached to a long, narrow tube, was placed at his lips. Obi-Wan sucked greedily, and that the drink was cold and wet nearly made up for the fact that it really tasted terrible.  
  
Between the patch and the nutrient drink, Obi-Wan felt much more stable within a few minutes. The droid helped him out of the tank and Qui-Gon -- already wearing his robe as he was the first one out of hibernation -- gave him his robe to pull on. "I think we both would like to take showers before fully dressing," he said, smiling wryly.  
  
Scratching at the places where monitor patches had been, Obi-Wan could only agree.  
  
Showered, depilated and dressed, both men felt more like human beings again. Before climbing into the shower, Obi-Wan had asked for a print of their location and an update from any new information that came in while they were in stasis. Now, he munched on a sandwich and sucked down some root beer while he went over the results of the long-range scanning. Qui-Gon had snatched other updates and was poring over them while he ate as well.  
  
"It is a string," Obi-Wan said, distracted by what he was reading. "Or rather, a small loop left-over from a string. Its decay is evident, but it must be producing radiation of all types to an enormous degree." He took another sip of root beer and glanced at Qui-Gon, who was engrossed in reading something. "Anything new from the Temple?"  
  
"No, nothing new from that end," Qui-Gon replied. "But since we came out of hyperspace the inhabitants of this planet have been bombarding us with information. They must have some extremely sophisticated far-range sensors."  
  
"What have they sent us?" Obi-Wan asked, abandoning the science report to hang over his spouse's shoulder.  
  
"Information on their planet, their people, their way of life and culture ..." Qui-Gon looked up with a smile. "The planet's name is Suosay, which in their tongue just means 'home'. They also sent a comprehensive grammar to the planetary language, although many of them apparently speak Basic."  
  
"They're a little eager, aren't they?" Obi-Wan murmured.  
  
"They appear to be," Qui-Gon replied, and kissed Obi-Wan's nose playfully. "Let's go forward and see what else has come in."  
  
The pilot droid was physically wired into the naviconsole, and greeted them by name when they appeared in the piloting room. "We are eight days from orbit and planetfall," it told them. "All systems are nominal, and the spatial anomaly is not affecting us."  
  
Checking all systems, as well as the eclectic array of scientific experiments requested of them by a host of different universities and private institutions, didn't take long. The _Fortean_ was a well-run and well-designed ship, and would not require much work from them.  
  
They settled into a routine, waiting for planetfall. And Obi-Wan threw himself into studying the planet of Suosay and its people -- something was far easier than talking with his spouse.  
  


* * *

  
The residents of Suosay were a uniformly small people -- the tallest barely came up to Obi-Wan's breastbone. But they had sturdy, thick bodies that were reassuringly humanoid in appearance -- if pale green in color -- bipedal, with two arms ending in flat appendages, much like hands, except with two opposable thumbs and two fingers each. They also wore no clothes and had no body-modesty taboos, mainly because their bodies had no external genitalia at all ... and there were no words or pronouns denoting male or female in Suosian. They were fascinated and enchanted by the Jedi's presence.  
  
The first Suosian they met, their welcoming committee of one after planetfall, told them to call it Speaker. Even long after the mission was over, and after many hours studying the complex inter- and intra-social relations among the Suosians, they still couldn't be sure if this was a title, a name, or designation. Speaker was well versed in Basic, and explained that it and some others had learned the language through listening to the sporadic commercial programs that they were able to pick up from the Republic broadcasts. That was also how they had come to make their bid for entry into the Republic.  
  
But the Jedi sensed there was more to be learned on that topic, and gratefully accepted a small, sophisticated device which fit into and around one ear and translated the Suosian language into Basic. Speaker showed them how it worked, and watched with unabashed interest how they placed it. "We had it specially designed, once we knew you were what you call humanoid," it explained. "We have been able to see a few pictures, but not many. Although some of us disputed that those things on the sides of your upper appendage were actually aural openings." Suosian ears were on short stalks which rose from the tops of their heads and could move independently.  
  
"This fits very well, Speaker," Qui-Gon said, shaking his head gently to ensure the device wouldn't fall. "Say something in your native language, so that I can test it."  
  
Speaker instantly opened his mouth. Sounds issued forth, but neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan would have classified it as 'language' since it all ran together into one noise. It was the first time they had heard a Suosian speak in their strange, sibilant tongue, and the Jedi instantly realized how difficult the entire situation would have been had they been forced to learn it. Through the devices in their ears, they heard Speaker say, "Can you understand what I am saying?" The translation was even in its voice.  
  
"Yes!" Obi-Wan said, a grin blossoming on his face. "This is remarkable."  
  
It didn't take them long to learn that the Suosian culture was one of odd dichotomies. Sophisticated devices like their translators were on one end of the spectrum, and on the other ... Their dwellings were oddly shaped, primitive things that appeared to have been _grown_. To get between large distances on the planet, they used stratospheric craft that flew at supersonic speeds, but when traveling medium distances, they rode large animals which carried or pulled multiple seats. Short distances they walked, at a pace far more rapid than their short, stubby bodies would indicate.  
  
The planet was largely bucolic and undeveloped; a few small 'cities' were scattered over the two main continents. There were remarkably few other creatures inhabiting it -- a few kinds of the large beasts that were employed for their strength, some smaller, tree-dwelling animals, and a few dozen species of insect. The two vast oceans also contained several different species, but nothing like the Jedi had come to expect on a water-based world. However, the range of plant-life was both staggering and puzzling.  
  
Two things caught their attention -- the night sky was truly spectacular. Being so far 'in' towards the core meant that the sky was filled with brilliant stars, some of which were even faintly visible during the day. It was an awesome sight that led them to staying up far too late on several occasions. The other was the incredible amount of Force energy the planet threw out -- it was an amazing place.  
  
Within their first day on-planet they determined that the populace appeared to be split into two main camps: those who wanted to join the Republic and those who did not. There were factions within the factions as well, but they despaired at trying to keep memberships straight. They were also beginning to despair of ever completely understanding the Suosians, their culture and the way of life. Throughout both men's tenure as Jedi, they had met myriad alien species, but now realized there were some things that were even more alien.  
  
Their days were filled with one lengthy, on-going meeting, but they definitely weren't boring. A large plant-building was apparently used exclusively as a center for what passed as a government on the planet -- Qui-Gon dredged up the expression Althing, which fit the meetings so well even the Suosians began using the term -- and every day it was filled to capacity with fractious beings arguing at the tops of their voices. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found that all they had to do was look at whoever was speaking for the translator device to work. Obi-Wan was itching to take it apart to see how it functioned.  
  
On their very first day at the Althing, they ended up disrobing in their attempt to explain themselves to the Suosians, who had never seen an alien aside from a few pictures. As curious and as noisy as human children, they swarmed around as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan slowly undressed. Even Speaker, who struck them as being more sophisticated about the idea of aliens or 'off-worlders' stood by, fascinated, as they removed each article of clothing, named it, described its function, and set it aside.  
  
Finally they were nude, grinning at each other, and slowly turning to let all the Suosians present examine them. Several beings -- it would take them weeks to discern any difference at all between them -- pointed to their hair, their genitals, their nipples, navels and differences in skin texture, nattering away in amazement. But it was their genitals and navels that caused the most consternation, and finally Speaker came out and asked what they were for.  
  
"For reproduction," Qui-Gon replied, frowning faintly. "We are humanoid males; humanoid female genitalia is mostly internal, correspondingly." There was nothing but confusion at his words, and he looked at Obi-Wan in puzzlement. "How do you reproduce? Is it asexual or ..."  
  
"Reproduce?" Speaker seemed genuinely flummoxed at their explanation, and Obi-Wan had a sudden thought.  
  
"Little ones? How do you have children?" He realized that he had not seen any smaller versions of Suosians in the two days they had been on the planet, settling in, learning the ways. No babies, no schools, nothing.  
  
"Children? I am not certain what that word alludes to, Jedi Obi-Wan," Speaker said.  
  
Both of them began to dress slowly as they thought about this exchange. "When humanoids reproduce, they make more humanoids," Qui-Gon began, obviously choosing his words with care. "It is called sexual reproduction; some of each of the male and the female is used in making a new person, a new humanoid."  
  
Speaker's face lit with understanding. Obi-Wan smiled as he realized he was becoming used to the many and varied expressions the Suosians were capable of showing. "Ah!" it said, turning to its fellows. The translators picked up its next word as "Podlings!"  
  
"Podlings?" Obi-Wan repeated, giving Qui-Gon a perplexed look. The Suosians, however, were quite satisfied with the explanation, and began nodding and chatting amongst themselves, ignoring the Jedi.  
  


* * *

  
"We've been on planet now for three days, and we're still not certain of anything with this species." Obi-Wan took a sip of root beer and then went back to his journal recording. "They are amazingly humanoid and outrageously non-human at the same time. Their range of emotions is similar to humans, but their grasp of what we would consider intuitive knowledge is incredibly small. While we've talked ourselves hoarse with information on the Republic, we're still in the dark about so many basic things here on Suosay. We're still working on the 'podlings' statement, trying to figure out exactly how the Suosians reproduce, since they have no genitalia that we've been able to discern, and of course, the whole notion of sexual reproduction left them completely confused." He paused in his dictation for a moment, debating whether to add anything, then, deciding not to, ended with his standard name and date closure.  
  
"Wrong date, Obi-love," Qui-Gon chuckled, hearing the last of the dictation as he came into their quarters. "We spent almost nine months in hibernation, remember?"  
  
"Oh, feumens," Obi-Wan swore mildly. He ran the recording back and corrected the ending of the dictation. "I knew that. I even put the proper date stamp on the last section."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled again as he went into the 'fresher to prepare for bed. They had turned down their hosts' offer of a plant-building to themselves in favor of the less primitive accommodations available on the _Fortean_. "I find myself doing the same thing," he confessed. "I hate hibernation."  
  
Standing and stretching, Obi-Wan agreed with that sentiment. All Jedi hated relinquishing control, and hibernation was pretty much the ultimate in that regard. The stretch seemed to help his restlessness, and he folded over, letting his hair brush the floor before straightening again, one vertebra at a time. "We need to spar," he said as Qui-Gon left the 'fresher.  
  
"Yes, you're right, we do," Qui-Gon agreed. "We haven't had time since we made planetfall. Perhaps first thing in the morning, then, before our next session?"  
  
"Sounds good." As Obi-Wan brushed by, Qui-Gon snagged him for a thorough, deep kiss. "You're feeling better," he said, smiling.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, smiling back. "We're on a mission. That helps."  
  
"No nightmares?" The look he gave Obi-Wan was penetrating, and Obi-Wan found he had to look away.  
  
"No, no, not any," he said, deliberately turning and moving into the 'fresher. "I'm sure that's helping you sleep as well," he added.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose," Qui-Gon replied. His voice had an odd, speculative timbre, and Obi-Wan swallowed against the fear that he might know about the dream on the last mission. "Hurry to bed," he added, and Obi-Wan heard him turning down the sheets. "We should get up early if we want a good workout before the Althing starts."  
  
Obi-Wan _did_ feel better, for some reason. Perhaps it was getting away from Coruscant that helped, he mused, then rejected that thought. Their last mission had been to Oldava, which was almost as far as Hoth, so it couldn't be that. Still puzzling over it, Obi-Wan finished his nightly ablutions and joined his spouse in bed, snuggling up against his large frame gratefully.  
  
This time, when the dreams started, they were good ones. He and Qui-Gon -- _his_ Qui-Gon -- outside their honeymoon cabin on Naboo, making languorous, happy love to each other. He felt warm in the sunshine and safe within Qui-Gon's arms. Slowly, he realized the dreams were morphing into reality as he felt a hard cock nestle against the crack of his ass. Still more than half asleep, he pushed back against the hardness, muzzily frustrated that better feeling was impeded by two layers of thin cloth.  
  
With a low, rumbling murmur of appreciation or approval, Qui-Gon pushed his hips forward into Obi-Wan and tightened the arms holding him. Inhaling strongly and floating on the familiar scent of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan nestled back further and ground his hips back. One of Qui-Gon's hands began rubbing gentle circles on his stomach, moving downwards, and he felt Qui-Gon nuzzle his ear and hair.  
  
Still drifting slightly, Obi-Wan let one of his hands meet Qui-Gon's, and directed it to his need, humming in pleasure as Qui-Gon's warm hand began massaging it. Wiggling his hips to get Qui-Gon's cock into a good spot, he began a rhythmic rocking motion, a dance old as the ocean. Qui-Gon latched onto the side of his neck and began to kiss and nibble, even as his hand began the squeeze-and-release motion he knew Obi-Wan preferred.  
  
Both of them were beginning to really wake now, breathing harder in their growing passion. Frustrated by the barrier of the shorts he wore, Obi-Wan nonetheless didn't want to take the time to get out of them. It felt too damn good to stop, even for a moment, and he tried to clamp his thighs around Qui-Gon's hardness, which was ripping a hole through the back of his pants. Qui-Gon moaned and thrust hard, and his hand tightened around Obi-Wan as he began to grunt out his orgasm. The sharp smell of semen and the tight massage on his cock drove Obi-Wan over the edge, and he nearly doubled over in groaning pleasure.  
  
They panted out the afterglow, letting the stickiness cool in their shorts while the tension left their bodies. Qui-Gon continued to nuzzle his hair, kissing him randomly, and Obi-Wan smiled sleepily. Without speaking or even completely waking, they drifted back to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
He could almost have believed it to be a dream, but for the tacky, smelly residue in his shorts. Obi-Wan stretched contentedly as he woke slowly, realizing he was alone in the big bed aboard the _Fortean_ but hearing the shower in the adjoining 'fresher. They would have to shower again after sparring, but he was thinking of lovely ways to make that more fun.  
  
His libido was definitely back -- with a vengeance. And that thought drew him up short, for he had no idea _why_ it was back.  
  
Hoping against hope that Qui-Gon wouldn't want to discuss it, Obi-Wan rose and cleaned himself up before sliding into some comfortable work-out clothes and moving to the cargo bay they'd appropriated as a gym. He was warming up when Qui-Gon entered, smiled at him, and began stretching. To Obi-Wan's relief, Qui-Gon didn't talk about it at all; during their sparring, during their breakfast, or even while they took the tiny shuttle pod down to the surface (the _Fortean_ itself couldn't put down, since there was no adequately cleared space for it). Instead, they discussed the Suosians, speculated on their breeding habits -- Qui-Gon was thinking asexual reproduction, something along the lines of parthenogenesis -- and tried to figure out why they wanted to join the Republic. They resolved to try and meet privately with Speaker, to get more information on why the Suosians might want to become Republic citizens.  
  
Several times Obi-Wan caught his spouse looking at him with a puzzled, but not unhappy, expression on his face, but it never led to anything. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned over that.  
  
The large 'meeting gourd' -- for lack of any better word (and because it was descriptively accurate), they had come to call the Suosian buildings 'gourds' -- was nearly empty when they arrived, an unusual occurrence. Speaker met them at the door, as it normally did.  
  
"Where is everyone, Speaker?" Qui-Gon asked, looking around the echoing gourd.  
  
Speaker waggled its head from side to side, a movement Obi-Wan had come to equate with shrugging. "Another transport will come today," it said. "Many have returned to deepen. More will come to talk. Listen everyone will do."  
  
"Deepen?" Obi-Wan said with a frown. He remembered hearing that word tossed about over the last few days, but never in context.  
  
"It is the difficulty," Speaker said, pivoting and leading them to bench seats. "Elder ones claim it is the time of deepening. But those of us with fewer cycles do not wish immobility yet." Before it could elaborate or before either Jedi could ask for more information, it flowed to its feet in that curious, all-body way the Suosians had, and announced, "Transport has arrived. I will bring them here."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other and tried to keep from laughing out loud. "Typical," Qui-Gon said, shaking his head. "A little information and then wham ... it's gone."  
  
"How long is a cycle?" Obi-Wan asked plaintively. "Why would deepening involve immobility?"  
  
"Procreation?" Qui-Gon speculated, making himself comfortable on the bench.  
  
"And how did he -- it know the transport had arrived?" Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."  
  
"He -- it heard it?" Qui-Gon said, shrugging. "We have got to corner it this evening before we leave. At least to find out how long a cycle is. You'd think with all the information they've given us, that we'd understand more about them."  
  
"It's all surface," Obi-Wan complained, leaning against Qui-Gon, who wrapped an arm around him. "There's no depth to it. Grammar and societal ties are fine, but when we don't have anything to reference it ..."  
  
Within ten minutes, Speaker was back, and with it came another dozen or two other Suosians. They had barely been able to tell the members of the last group apart, Obi-Wan thought grouchily, and now they were faced with a different group altogether. With a mutual sigh, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood to be introduced.  
  
It was their first day all over again. The Suosians surrounded them, chattering excitedly and pointing to various parts of their bodies, but thankfully, did not ask them to disrobe again. One Suosian, however, remained apart, and did not join in the excitement. It stared at them with a penetrating gaze that made both of them distinctly uncomfortable -- not unlike being examined under a microscope.  
  
Once the initial excitement had worn down, Speaker pulled this new Suosian forward. "My Jedi friends. This is Eldest. Eldest wished to meet you before deepening. This is Jedi Obi-Wan and Jedi Qui-Gon."  
  
Creatures of habit, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed to Eldest respectfully. It had the same reaction as all the Suosians did when the Jedi bowed -- a sort of amused incredulity over the movement. "It is an honor to meet you, Eldest," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"I am glad to meet aliens in my cycles," Eldest replied in near-flawless Basic. Its voice was distinctly different from that of Speaker or other Suosians they had met; richer and somehow harsher. "Though I do not know what you hope to accomplish here."  
  
Exchanging a glance with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan said carefully, "Our coming was requested, by Speaker and others, who wished to join Suosay with the Republic we represent."  
  
Eldest looked at Speaker, who seemed to fidget uncomfortably. "This would not be an unwelcome thing in another cycle," Eldest said. "But now is the time of the deepening. It is not for other things."  
  
"Some do not wish to deepen yet," Speaker said, and its agitated voice carried to others, who fell silent to listen. "Some do not have the cycles you and others have, and wish to remain mobile."  
  
Eldest stared hard at Speaker. "Some do not understand what they are doing," it said. "It is the time of the deepening. This cycle ends, and deepen you will."  
  
Immediately a storm of noise broke out, as each Suosian present began to debate the point in its loudest voice. Speaker was caught up in a maelstrom of other Suosians and pulled away from the Jedi, but Eldest refused to be engaged and remained where it was, silently watching the commotion. Frustrated, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stared at each other for a moment, shrugging, eyebrow-raising -- basically _not-talking_ in the way of long-time spouses and partners over what they should do next.  
  
With a nod and a little frown of concentration, Obi-Wan approached Eldest diffidently. "May I have words with you, Eldest?" he asked, trying to phrase his request in the manner of Suosian grammar.  
  
Eldest gave Obi-Wan an inscrutable look. "I would have pleasure in sharing words with you, alien," it said.  
  
"My friend and I have questions that we do not know how to ask," Obi-Wan said, choosing his words most carefully. "Our ways are not of Suosay, and we are led to confusion."  
  
"I would be pleased to end your confusion, if it is within my power," it said, and again, it almost seemed amused as it spoke. Obi-Wan had the feeling he was missing something important.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon and decided to start small. "Can you explain to us how long a cycle is?" he asked.  
  
That had an unexpected effect. Eldest rocked back and its eyes opened wide with surprise. When it spoke, it was in its own language, which thankfully was translated by their devices. "Unexpected!" it said. "I see the difficulty you have. The newest podlings understand a cycle. But you are not even that." It shifted from foot to foot as it thought. "Know you that two light-heat-life bringers Suosay has?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan mentally translated that into 'suns.' "Yes," he replied.  
  
"There is a time of great heat," Eldest continued, still in its own language. "When Suosay is close to the largest. From the end of that time until it begins again is one cycle."  
  
Qui-Gon murmured, "Aphelion? To the primary?"  
  
"Must be," Obi-Wan replied, equally softly. "Aphelion to aphelion, then, not aphelion to perihelion. What's the period again?"  
  
Eldest watched them carefully, not interrupting, while they conferred. But when Obi-Wan turned back, it spoke before he had a chance to. "I have three hundred fifty-two cycles," it said. "Speaker has forty-six. Speaker is young yet, and resents the time of deepening."  
  


* * *

  
"The period is not quite twenty-two standard years," Obi-Wan said, blinking in shock. "Twenty-one point seven eight four, to be precise."  
  
Qui-Gon's jaw dropped. "Then Eldest is ... little gods, Obi-Wan. It's got to be almost eight thousand years old." In a ludicrously awed voice, he added, "Yoda will _not_ be happy ..."  
  
Ignoring the latter statement, looking back down at his data pad, Obi-Wan said, "Seven thousand, six hundred sixty-something." He reached out, snagged the bottle of root beer he'd been drinking and drained it. "This is incredible."  
  
"Eight thousand years ... why does that number ring a bell?" Qui-Gon murmured, frowning. It was noon -- or 'sun-high' -- and they were sitting in the shade of a large, shady growth that resembled a tree outside the meeting gourd, eating their lunch. They were extremely pleased that the Temple had seen fit to stock the _Fortean_ with enough food for a standard year, since the Suosians' diet consisted of the strangest things they'd ever seen ... most of it resembled dirt. While there were a few plants on the planet that would probably sustain them, they were reluctant to request the testing of them. Suosians appeared to be oddly reverent about the plant life on their planet, which was just another puzzle to unravel.  
  
Qui-Gon broke a choco bar in half and passed one part to Obi-Wan. "I know that number means something, something I've just seen," he mused. "Where did I see it?"  
  
"On one of the reports from the ship?" Obi-Wan asked, nibbling on his choco.  
  
"Maybe." Qui-Gon leaned back against their shade plant and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan could literally _feel_ him ground and center, clearing his mind for meditation in order to track down the stray thought. He looked at Qui-Gon fondly, taking in the beloved face and watching the slight breeze blow stray hair around it. Qui-Gon was just shy of sixty now, and nearing the prime of his life -- not that he liked to admit it. His face was still mostly smooth, save for the fine netting of laugh lines around his eyes, and his hair was still more brown than silver. Sometimes, Obi-Wan couldn't believe that he'd made it, that he could possibly be the person this incredible man loved. Then those blue, blue eyes would focus on him, and he would realize that all his doubts simply didn't matter. He'd be spending another fifty or so years with this man, and the thought of that filled him with contentment.  
  
The blue eyes in question were open now, in fact, and looking at him with a mixture of puzzlement and love. "Obi?"  
  
"Nothing," Obi-Wan replied, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "Just woolgathering. Did you track that memory down?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the kiss and put his hand over Obi-Wan's. "A little ... I think it's something to do with that blasted cosmic string. I need to track this down ... I've got a feeling it's important. Would you mind going in alone while I contact the ship?"  
  
"No," Obi-Wan replied. "Anything you want me to ask or listen for specifically?"  
  
"Not yet," Qui-Gon replied. "I'll be in as soon as I can."  
  
Obi-Wan stood and stretched briefly, then, with Qui-Gon's help, gathered their trash up for transport back to the _Fortean_ later that day. Qui-Gon walked with him to their shuttle, and quickly got settled in the pilot's seat with his pad hooked into the com console while Obi-Wan headed back to the gourd.  
  
The Suosians were still yelling, gesticulating wildly to one other. Eldest was still not participating, but was seated on one of the benches around the large room, watching the debaters intently. Obi-Wan took a seat near Eldest and focused on some of the debaters -- but again, as it had been for the last several days, the debate was such that he could not follow it even in Basic. His device translated perfectly, but the Suosians were speaking so quickly and on topics so foreign to him that he simply could not understand.  
  
He sighed and frowned, wondering what he and Qui-Gon were doing here. It was all well and good to be asked to join the Republic, but these creatures were so outside their sphere of understanding that the idea seemed ludicrous.  
  
Glancing to his left, he noticed that Eldest was watching him curiously. "This is very hard for me to understand, Eldest," he said, indicating the debate. "I still have so many questions. Beginning with why am I here?"  
  
"You and your companion are the first aliens I have met," Eldest said, again in its flawless Basic. "It is a pleasure for me, and something to remember for the rest of my cycles. But even though you do not look as we do, I forget that you are not one of us, forget that you have no knowledge of us."  
  
"It is difficult," Obi-Wan said, grinning wryly. "We Jedi are specially trained to be able to absorb new things and learn very quickly. But I admit, your people are mysteries to us still." He rubbed his bearded cheek thoughtfully. "Speaker -- and others, I assume -- sent us much information to help us understand you, but none of it was helpful -- none of it had context. I still wonder why we see no young ones -- no podlings, I think you call them."  
  
"There have been no podlings for more than thirty cycles," Eldest replied placidly. "Because the time of the deepening was approaching. And then, the only reason there were podlings that short time ago was the storm which killed so many of us."  
  
"A storm?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting up straight. "When was this?"  
  
"Fifty-seven cycles ago, there was an unexpected storm from the southern ocean which killed many of us in its fury," Eldest replied. "There were many podlings dropped in the cycles after that, to make up for the terrible loss. It was then that Speaker had the idea of contacting aliens -- contacting you," it continued, and Obi-Wan frowned. "We have known of you for many cycles. But none of us thought to ask you here until Speaker. Speaker has grown many new thoughts which are a wonder and a blessing to us."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked at the obvious pride Eldest took in Speaker's accomplishments. "And yet, you do not wish to join the Republic?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"It is the time of the deepening," it replied, and Obi-Wan had to bite back a frustrated noise.  
  
"Eldest, please help me," Obi-Wan said. "What is it about the time of the deepening that makes it impossible for you to join the Republic?" As he spoke, Eldest turned its large, luminous eyes on him.  
  
"You do not understand the deepening," it said, and then it closed its eyes and began to shake with what Obi-Wan thought must be laughter. "Of course. Let us go to Speaker, and I will explain."  
  
Speaker was still embroiled in a heated debate with at least three other Suosians, but to Obi-Wan's confusion, Eldest stood and led him from the gourd to outside. They strolled down a main thoroughfare and Obi-Wan pushed aside his confusion for the moment, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"You have visited many aliens, friend Obi-Wan?" Eldest asked him.  
  
"Yes, Eldest," he replied. "It is the nature of the work I do with the Jedi. The Republic is made up of many different species, and sometimes they do not understand one another well. It is our work to help them understand one another better."  
  
"I can grasp that," Eldest replied. Obi-Wan gave it a sharp look -- he wasn't sure, but it seemed that Eldest was, once again, amused at his response. "Your explanation of how you reproduce was most fascinating to me. I believe we have a few marine species that accomplish that feat, though it is not my lot to study them."  
  
"You ... heard our explanation?" Obi-Wan asked. "I didn't think you were here at the time. I'm sorry that I have difficulty ..."  
  
"I was not here, friend Obi-Wan," Eldest said. "But your words clarified in my mind the wish to see you with my eyes, instead of others'; to hear you with my own ears, unimpeded."  
  
It took Obi-Wan not quite thirty seconds to put it together, and the idea staggered him. "You -- all of you -- can hear and see what each other hears and sees. Is that correct?"  
  
Eldest paused and looked at him. It was obviously baffled at his words, and another piece of the puzzle fell into place for Obi-Wan. "Yes," it said. "Of course. But you ... this is not something possible for you? Your friend, Jedi Qui-Gon, you do not ..." it hunted for the word in Basic, then finally resorted to its own language. The translator device even took a moment to translate, but what came out was "Share?"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked. "Not in the way that you apparently do," he replied dryly. "What you have I believe would be called 'telepathy' in my experience, and while we have some limited amount in different types -- and I'm not going to attempt to explain it -- it is not what you here seem to share."  
  
Eldest once again shook with laughter. "You choose your words with utmost care, friend Obi-Wan," it said in its own language. "Would that I had time to have words with you for many cycles. We could speak of many things."  
  
Chuckling, Obi-Wan took the compliment as it was obviously intended. "While that sounds like a wonderful thing to my ears," he said, as formally as he could, "I'm afraid we would not be able to have words for as long as you'd like. My species is not nearly as long-lived as yours, Eldest."  
  
"Ah," Eldest said, waggling its head thoughtfully. It began walking again, and Obi-Wan followed. "That is not unexpected. The marine life I spoke of also has brief cycles. How do you get anything done?"  
  
"We manage," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "I was thinking earlier how difficult it would be to live as long as you. The longest-lived one of my order has fewer cycles than does Speaker. He is known for his wisdom and for what he has accomplished." _And for his irascibility,_ Obi-Wan added to himself, smiling.  
  
They were nearly at the end of the small settlement -- town -- village -- and Obi-Wan took advantage of Eldest's openness to ask more questions. "Eldest, another thing that has been bothering me ... this place, where Speaker lives, is small, and we have not seen any larger places from our ship. Speaker tells us that all are like this?"  
  
"Yes," Eldest agreed, leading him down a pathway to the left of the main path. "There is no reason to have them larger."  
  
"But ... what about your manufactured goods?" Obi-Wan asked. He touched his ear. "This translator device for instance, or your high-jump vehicles which take you long distances?"  
  
Again, Speaker was puzzled. "Manufactured?" it asked in a murmur. "That is a word unfamiliar to me, friend Obi-Wan."  
  
"Made," Obi-Wan clarified. "I would have expected to see factories, places of industry, designed to create and distribute such things."  
  
"Made?" It repeated, once again puzzled, and Obi-Wan sighed, confounded by Eldest's inability to understand his words. "Manufactured," Eldest repeated softly, slowly, as if tasting the word -- and Obi-Wan had the sudden thought that it might be accessing a kind of database of all the other Suosians on the planet to help it translate. "Made by hands, yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and confirmed its words. "But such things--" it reached out one flat appendage and gently touched the translator device-- "are not manufactured. Why would they be?"  
  
Once again utterly flummoxed, Obi-Wan stopped short and stared at his guide. Eldest walked forward only one step before also stopping and turning to face him. "How else would they come into being, then?" he asked, trying to keep his patience.  
  
"They are grown," Eldest replied, clearly showing the same sort of confusion Obi-Wan felt. "Just as our buildings, our furniture, everything we use is grown."  
  
_Sweet Force,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hold off the headache he felt brewing. He tried to think of more questions to ask, especially since Eldest was standing quite still in the middle of the path, obviously waiting for him, but this latest revelation had him so stunned that he was barely able to think coherently. He took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out, letting of all his amazement and incredulity go into the Force. "I ... I think," he said, grinning wryly, "that I have many more things to learn from you than I had even thought."  
  
"I think we have many things to learn from each other, friend Obi-Wan," Eldest said placidly. "And I would like to see some of the things that are manufactured in your world."  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Obi-Wan said, and they began walking again.  
  
The path narrowed, and began winding among some large tree-like growths. They were huge -- squat, spreading things with strange, fleshy-looking leaves and tendrils hanging down everywhere. Their leaves and branches were also moving, waving gently in a breeze that Obi-Wan couldn't feel. He paused for a moment and concentrated, looking at them with Force sight, and was staggered by the shining auras he both felt and saw.  
  
They were most definitely alive in the Force, and sentient, somehow, as well.  
  
Eldest came to a halt before one large specimen. Planting its feet firmly, it reached up and was met by a dangling vine or tentacle which dropped from the 'tree.' It wrapped the tree's appendage around itself, then looked at Obi-Wan. "This is Speaker."  
  
Obi-Wan gaped for a moment, then dropped his face into his hands and began to chuckle.  
  


* * *

  
It was late in the day when Obi-Wan and Eldest returned to the meeting gourd, and Qui-Gon was back, sitting on the bench and trying to follow the debate that was still raging. He looked relieved to see Obi-Wan approaching, and stood to greet them. Obi-Wan surprised himself and Qui-Gon by flowing into Qui-Gon's embrace, hugging him hard. Qui-Gon pulled just far enough away to look down into Obi-Wan's face, puzzled but not displeased.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled up at him. "I missed you," he murmured, and Qui-Gon touched his cheek gently.  
  
"Missed you too," he said softly, smiling back. He turned to look at Eldest, but didn't seem inclined to break the embrace. "The debaters do not appear to have missed your presence, Eldest," he said, indicating the ongoing conversations.  
  
"Eldest doesn't have to be here to hear it, Qui," Obi-Wan said. "That's just one of the many revelations I've had this afternoon. Were you successful in tracking down the reference?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, but I need your expertise on it as well. It appears to be the period of aphelion to the string for the planet. Roughly eight thousand years." He smiled when Obi-Wan nodded his head. "You knew this?"  
  
"I was beginning to guess," Obi-Wan replied. "Eldest, the time of the deepening, does it happen about every ..." he broke off and made a quick calculation on his data pad. "About every three hundred sixty cycles or so?"  
  
"Yes, friend Obi-Wan," Eldest said, looking between them. "And now is the time." It looked at Qui-Gon. "You used a word that I do not know ... string?"  
  
"Your planet comes close to what we call a cosmic string, Eldest," Qui-Gon explained. "It is a spatial anomaly that causes great upheaval in the galaxy. We're not sure how it is your planet has remained intact around it."  
  
"I think I know," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. "If I'm right, then Eldest is correct, this is very much the wrong cycle for Suosay to be joining the Republic."  
  
Eldest was still looking between them, and the look on its face was one that Obi-Wan had come to equate with confusion and curiosity. "Can you explain this 'cosmic string' to me, my friends? It is my lot to study the sky and the things that inhabit it. I would know more about this thing."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon. "How close does Suosay come to it? They would be able to actually see it, wouldn't they?"  
  
"Less than three A.U.'s," Qui-Gon said. "Yes, it should be clearly visible, as a bright line or circle in the sky. It might even be accompanied by quakes and storms."  
  
"The crack in the sky," Eldest said, rearing back in shock and reverting to its own language. "You refer to the crack in the sky. Yes! That is what brings on the time of the deepening. It is something that has been in our history for thousands and thousands of cycles. I have studied it for many cycles of mobility, learning about it and what its affect would be on our home."  
  
"The crack in the sky is in the sky," Speaker said, suddenly appearing at Eldest's side. "It does not affect Suosay, it affects the sky."  
  
"You are wrong, young one," Eldest said calmly to Speaker. "Even the aliens know of it. It tells us that now is the time of the deepening, to protect Suosay."  
  
Speaker began a heated debate on the point, and others walked over to contribute, but Obi-Wan cut them all off. "Wait, Speaker, wait. I have had many words with Eldest today, and many things have made themselves clear to me," he said. "We would like to go back to our ship and discuss this. When we return tomorrow, we will be able to speak with words of greater meaning."  
  
Speaker gave them a look that they couldn't decipher, then spread its hands apart, a gesture they knew meant respect. "I am willing to wait for the wisdom of your words," it said formally.  
  
There was little else to say after that. The Jedi took their leave of the planet quickly, intending on making the most of the rest of the day. Qui-Gon piloted while Obi-Wan downloaded the information he'd retrieved to his own data pad and looked it over, nodding with increasing excitement over the calculations Qui-Gon had done with the droids of the _Fortean_. He was aware that Qui-Gon was shooting him little looks, amused at his enthusiasm and becoming intrigued as well.  
  
They docked and left the shuttle, Obi-Wan first, and he barely let Qui-Gon out of the pod before pushing him back against the wall of the shuttle bay and kissing him. Qui-Gon responded with enthusiasm and a little puzzlement, but let Obi-Wan take the lead -- something that Obi-Wan appreciated.  
  
"What brought that on?" Qui-Gon asked breathlessly, when Obi-Wan finally broke the kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you ..."  
  
"I want you," Obi-Wan growled, rubbing his whole body against Qui-Gon. Between finally solving the Suosian puzzle and the return of his libido, Obi-Wan was beyond achingly aroused, and hoped that his spouse would simply take the hint and go with the flow.  
  
Qui-Gon looked deeply into Obi-Wan's eyes. "You have me," he murmured, with gentle humor and not a little arousal himself. "Any time, any way. I'm yours."  
  
"Bed," Obi-Wan said, moving away and tugging Qui-Gon after him, incapable of admitting how much that simple statement had both moved him and inflamed him.  
  
"What about the Suosians?" Qui-Gon asked with mock concern, following Obi-Wan willingly.  
  
"I'd much rather fuck you than them," Obi-Wan responded, impatiently pulling Qui-Gon down the ship's corridor towards their stateroom.  
  
Abruptly, he was pushed back against the door of their room, his arms once again full of Qui-Gon. "I think that can be arranged," Qui-Gon whispered roughly, before kissing Obi-Wan stupid.  
  
He was too rough, he was certain he was being too rough, but it had been so _long_ and his sudden, overarching need was so great that he couldn't bear waiting any longer. And Qui-Gon didn't seem to mind -- indeed, as Obi-Wan quickly got them both naked and began a cursory preparation of his spouse, Qui-Gon participated enthusiastically, moaning and bearing down on the fingers pressed inside him, caressing and kissing any part of Obi-Wan he could reach.  
  
And when Obi-Wan shoved himself into the tight, welcoming heat of his mate's body, Qui-Gon came without a touch to his rigid penis, gasping Obi-Wan's name, his deep blue eyes wide in shock and his channel pulsing and pulling Obi-Wan deeper, always deeper. Nearly sobbing with pleasure, Obi-Wan started a slow, steady, incredibly good rhythm, lifting one of Qui-Gon's legs to his shoulder and tilting his hips for a better angle.  
  
Qui-Gon was limp and dazed, and Obi-Wan let himself go, trusting his spouse to take what he could give, pounding into the willing body below him, nearly spacing out on the glazed, blue eyes that watched him with such love and trust and ... and ...  
  
With a strangled scream, Obi-Wan arched and thrust himself as deeply as he could, climaxing with such intensity he felt he could die of it -- felt he wanted to die from it. Qui-Gon's leg slipped from his shoulder, and he felt strong, warm hands cradle him gently, pull him down to rest and joy and peace where his dreams were only of glazed, love-filled, blue eyes.  
  


* * *

  
"Grown?!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, staring in shock across the small table at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Grown," Obi-Wan confirmed, grinning wryly. "And don't ask me how a plant can produce a piezoelectric -- or whatever the hell these translators are powered with -- mechanical device, because I haven't got a clue."  
  
"Not to mention a supersonic transport," Qui-Gon murmured, still confounded.  
  
They sat in the galley aboard the _Fortean_ , dressed only in their robes and enjoying a late dinner as Obi-Wan filled Qui-Gon in on his conversation with Eldest. "Remember when we thought we were being absurd calling the Althing place a 'meeting gourd?' I guess we weren't so silly after all," Obi-Wan said, then took the last bite of his dinner.  
  
"Well, that does clarify many things, doesn't it?" Qui-Gon said, nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan confirmed. "And actually, I don't think they have anything like telepathy between themselves ... I think it's more likely just their connection to their planet. They 'deepen' by rooting themselves, then procreate by dropping a pod which contains a mobile copy of themselves ... everything is tied to their planet, to Suosay."  
  
"You think it's more like a hive mind, then?" Qui-Gon asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied, leaning back in his chair. "Certainly what the mobile piece knows the rooted piece does, and that's more because they're actually the same entity than anything, I believe." He gazed into space for a few moments, lost in thought, then came back to himself to find Qui-Gon staring at him with a peculiar expression on his face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Qui-Gon said quickly, appearing to be a bit embarrassed at having been caught staring. "Just admiring."  
  
"Oh, stop that," Obi-Wan said, laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's hand across the table, lacing their fingers together. "Little gods, but it's good to hear you laugh," he said earnestly. "I was beginning ... well, I'm sorry, but I've been so worried."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan said, certain his face reflected the sorrow he felt. "And I'm the one that's sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for, Obi-Love," Qui-Gon said, and then laughed himself when Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out at the sappy endearment. "Tell me what you think of my calculations on the string, then."  
  
"I think you're right," Obi-Wan said, standing and beginning to clear the table. When Qui-Gon would have stood to help him, he said, "I'll do it, stay there."  
  
Subsiding, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a wicked smile. "Well, I am a little sore ..."  
  
Returning the wicked look with one of his own, Obi-Wan said, "I'll give you the chance to pay me back for that later, if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, I'd like," Qui-Gon growled softly, sweeping Obi-Wan up and down with a heated look.  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself flush, and had to speak sternly to a certain piece of flesh that wanted to play, right now. Taking a deep breath, he turned his back on his far-too-sexy spouse and carried their plates to the small sink. "Anyway," he said, then cleared his throat and tried to ignore the chuckle he heard from behind him. "The string. The system being a binary one means that the period is exceptionally long, and the two primaries are, of course, drawn to it more than the planets. But, as you've discovered, approximately every eight thousand years, Suosay's orbit -- and the orbit of the primaries -- takes it close enough to the string to feel the effects of it."  
  
Turning, Obi-Wan leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "There must have been other planets in this system at one time ... now there are only three asteroid belts and Suosay. What makes Suosay different?"  
  
"The deepening," Qui-Gon said, nodding.  
  
"Exactly. Eldest said, it's the time of deepening to protect Suosay. Somehow, becoming immobile -- turning into those strange trees -- holds the planet together until it's outside the sphere of influence of the string."  
  
"It makes sense," Qui-Gon said. "And though I would love to see it in action, I don't think we'll be able to. They'll be close enough to the string for it to disrupt our vessel as well."  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan confirmed. "But obviously, they all need to deepen now, to be established in the next cycle, when Suosay comes to aphelion." Before Qui-Gon could say anything, he added thoughtfully, "You know, it's funny, but it's almost like hibernation for them. Same kind of principle ... except they're more aware during it."  
  
Qui-Gon blinked. "That's a good point," he said. "What I don't understand, though," Qui-Gon added, frowning, "is why Speaker doesn't want to deepen? They are such a long-lived race ... the string's influence must be more than a racial memory to them. Why would he fight it?"  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped in sudden comprehension. "The storm," he murmured, and when Qui-Gon gave him a curious look, he continued. "Before we walked into the forest, Eldest told me that there had been no podlings -- no new mobile ones -- for thirty cycles, because they were all preparing for the deepening. However, she -- it -- also said that there had been an unexpected storm, fifty or sixty cycles ago, which decimated their ranks. Many new podlings were dropped shortly after that, to make up for the loss. I got the impression that it meant that was unusual, to have so many podlings dropped so close to the deepening."  
  
"But they wouldn't remember?" Qui-Gon asked, leaning back in his chair and mulling the revelation over. "The new podlings ... wouldn't their host, or the rooted part, tell them?"  
  
"Apparently not," Obi-Wan replied slowly. He finished stacking the plates in the washer and came back to the table. "While the rooted part certainly is sentient, I got the feeling that it was a ... different type of sentiency than the mobile part." He frowned, trying to pull words together to describe what he felt. "Perhaps ... perhaps the rooted part only gets a part of the brain. The mobile part, then, is where the actual new thoughts, new ideas, come from."  
  
"They would appear to be clones of one another," Qui-Gon agreed. "Although the word 'clone' in this case is misleading." He tapped the table with one of his fingers, clearly deep in thought. "Somehow or other, then, when the storm wiped out so many Suosians, it also wiped out the imperative to deepen at the sight of the string?"  
  
"I suppose that's the inevitable conclusion," Obi-Wan agreed, thinking to himself there were probably others -- but they might never know for certain. "And I think we can help matters along, by sharing data. Proving it to Speaker, using the data the droids have collected on the string and the planet."  
  
"And that would do it?" Qui-Gon asked. Before Obi-Wan could respond, he answered himself. "Of course it would ... for they all know what one knows. And Speaker is clearly the leader of the -- well, I guess we could call it the 'opposition.'"  
  
"Correct," Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "Convince Speaker, and it's all over."  
  
Crossing his arms on the table, Qui-Gon leaned into them and regarded Obi-Wan soberly. "In that case, the big question here is, will they want to join the Republic after this?"  
  
"Eldest didn't seem averse to the idea," Obi-Wan reminded Qui-Gon. "I would say that at the end of this cycle, when they can once again drop podlings and become mobile, we should come back. Well, not _us_ ..." he grinned at Qui-Gon who smiled back. "But someone from the Republic should come back to make the offer."  
  
"It sounds as if we're covered, then," Qui-Gon said. "We can talk to Speaker tomorrow, and perhaps even bring him -- why do I keep saying 'him'? -- up to the _Fortean_."  
  
"I think Eldest would like that," Obi-Wan said, grinning at Qui-Gon's words. He also had a hard time not calling them by male or female pronouns. Eldest always felt _female_ to him, a rather disconcerting thing when he made himself remember she -- it -- was neither. "I get the impression that Eldest is their astronomer, or one of them. I think our ship would be a wonderful treat."  
  
"Then it's decided," Qui-Gon said, pushing himself to his feet. "And I think you promised me a rematch, Knight Kenobi."  
  
"You want to spar _now,_ Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan said, with as much wide-eyed innocence he could muster.  
  
Qui-Gon hauled him to his feet and into a tight embrace. "I'll show you sparring," he said with an evil gleam in his eye. Obi-Wan's delighted chuckle ended in a moan as Qui-Gon's mouth came down over his.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, neither one of them could keep the smile from his face as they dropped to the planet. Obi-Wan reflected that it was a good thing the Suosians didn't understand the concept of genders and sexual relations, because what he and Qui-Gon had been up to all night would have been far too obvious.  
  
This trip, they brought with them a small holographic projector to show the Suosians the pictures taken from the _Fortean_ of the cosmic string and Suosay's system. They set it up in the middle of the meeting gourd, to Eldest's amusement. It watched their preparations intently, asking Obi-Wan at one point, "This is one of those things you call manufactured, is it not, friend Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes, friend Eldest," Obi-Wan replied with a grin. "It is definitely one of those things. I think you'll like what it does."  
  
Indeed, when they turned on the display, the Suosians were enchanted with the effects, trying to reach out and grab what seemed to be actually floating in the room with them. The two Jedi traded off making the actual presentation, pulling the display in to show them Suosay from space, something no one in the room had ever seen before.  
  
"Here are your two suns, which you would call light-heat-life bringers," Obi-Wan said, indicating the two primaries. "Suosay orbits them completely in one cycle. But they, in turn, are moving, and bring Suosay along with them in their movement." He pulled the display back a bit, to show the complete system, and Qui-Gon took up the narrative.  
  
"This is a spatial anomaly, which we call a cosmic string," Qui-Gon said, indicating the remnant. "Our astronomers, not unlike Eldest, who have been studying the sky for many, many years, believe that these things are what is left over from the creation of our entire universe -- all the stars, all the galaxies that we can see, and those we can't. It started out as a true 'string', a line, what you call the crack in the sky. Now, it has decayed considerably -- possibly helped along by intersecting with another string sometime in the past -- and is a rather small loop remnant of that original string. In another few thousand cycles, it will disintegrate completely."  
  
Obi-Wan set the display to speed up, and the Suosians watched, wide-eyed, as the string remnant collapsed in on itself and finally disappeared. Obi-Wan reset the projector, and froze it where Suosay was at the present moment. "Suosay is now here," he said, rotating the simulation so that they could all see the planet's proximity to the string remnant. "Approximately every three hundred sixty cycles, Suosay approaches the string closely enough so that it has an effect -- and that effect could be catastrophic. We believe, from data gathered by our ship in orbit, that the three asteroid belts in Suosay's system were once planets, like Suosay, that were destroyed over the course of time by the string."  
  
That started a shocked murmur, and Eldest gave Obi-Wan an approving look. Qui-Gon continued. "We had no idea how it was that Suosay managed to stay unscathed by the string," he said. "Until Eldest explained to us about the deepening, and how it is designed to protect your planet. In fact, one of the mandates of our mission was to find out how your planet had survived the proximity." He smiled at Eldest. "Our scientists will be fascinated."  
  
"We have been told that fifty-seven cycles ago, there was a great storm which decimated your population," Obi-Wan said. "I believe it is highly unusual for podlings to be dropped close to the time of the deepening; yet because of this storm, many were. While many of the younger Suosians understandably do not want to deepen now, from what we understand of your planetary history, you may not have a choice. If you do not, Suosay may be destroyed."  
  
"Our original purpose in coming here," Qui-Gon said, silencing the muttering which began with Obi-Wan's words, "was to be as representatives of our Republic, to answer your petition for inclusion to the Republic. We continue that mission; after the time of the deepening, after Suosay is out of the influence of the string, the Republic would be greatly honored to include Suosay among its members. However, because of what we have discovered here, we must advise you to wait until the cycle of the deepening is over. We will make the recommendation to the Republic Senate that another envoy be sent to you at that time, to once again begin the dialogue that would admit you to the Republic."  
  
Eldest stood as Qui-Gon finished, and walked to his side. "I would have no objection to this plan," it said, its voice serene. "This cycle ends. Next cycle is the time of the deepening. After that, we would be glad to have alien visitors again."  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at where Speaker was sitting. Every line of its being displayed what appeared to be distress, and Obi-Wan felt for it. Apparently, forty-six cycles -- over a thousand standard years -- just wasn't enough time for beings whose lifetime could theoretically span tens of thousands of years. He sat down next to Speaker, pulling his robe around him. "I'm sorry, friend Speaker," he said softly.  
  
Speaker turned to him. "Friend Obi-Wan," it said, "your coming was fortuitous. We would not have known about this thing, the crack in the sky, without your proof."  
  
"I agree," Eldest said from across the room. "It is a fine thought you have grown, Speaker, to bring aliens here to our home. Many things can we teach each other over the next cycles, after the deepening."  
  
"Thank you, Eldest," Qui-Gon said, bowing. "We would like to invite you and Speaker -- and any others who would like to come, although there is room only for two others at one time in our shuttle -- to our ship, which is in orbit around Suosay. There we can show you many things, which you can see with your own eyes."  
  
"I would like this, friend Qui-Gon," Speaker said, its face lightening.  
  
"As would I," Eldest added. "It would be something to remember during the long cycle of deepening."  
  


* * *

  
" ... and, in the end, we only brought Speaker and Eldest up to the _Fortean_. While they tremendously enjoyed their trip, and barely could take their eyes from the viewports overlooking their planet, there was also an adverse effect none of us could have anticipated. Eldest defined it the moment it stepped aboard the shuttle -- 'This is dead,' it said, and I noted the puzzled look on its face. 'Perhaps that is the difference between things grown and things manufactured,' it told me later."  
  
Obi-Wan paused in his journal in order to finish his root beer. "When they reached the _Fortean_ , both Speaker and Eldest felt a draining of their energy, which increased the longer they were aboard -- and actually, it was visible to both Master Jinn and myself as a lessening of their Force energy. It replenished the moment they touched ground again, reassuring us, but at the same time, confirming that the Suosians will not be able to leave their planet for any length of time. I can only imagine the detrimental effects hyperspace would have upon them." He paused again, tapping one finger to his mouth in thought before continuing. "It is possible, however, that they may be able to leave the planet if they take precautions -- such as bringing some of the earth from Suosay with them. That will have to be tested -- by the next envoys," he concluded with a smile.  
  
"In our last two weeks on the planet, we were privileged to watch Eldest 'deepen,' a miraculous sight indeed. See the video and audio records for more detailed information on that. As we departed, Speaker was preparing to do the same. The present Suosian cycle ends in another standard month, so we infer that there is some preparation time to whatever they must do to preserve Suosay for the next twenty-two standard years.  
  
"This mission has been a pleasure and an honor to us," Obi-Wan began to conclude. "It is rare that a truly different species is found, one that can provide brand new insight to us. The Suosians will be an asset to the Republic, even if it is found they cannot leave their planet. The sheer breadth of knowledge retained by them -- since they do not, in essence, die unless killed by outside sources -- is staggering. Hopefully, Master Jinn and I will both be alive at some future point in time when they become honored members of the Republic."  
  
Ending the recording with his standard date and time stamp, Obi-Wan leaned back into Qui-Gon's embrace. "There, that's done," he said, pulling Qui-Gon's arms around him firmly. They were reclining on their bed in their stateroom. "So I guess we can go into hibernation any time now."  
  
Qui-Gon nibbled an earlobe under his nose. "Not until tomorrow morning," he breathed into that ear.  
  
Obi-Wan shivered. "You are insatiable," he murmured. "And you're going to kill me."  
  
"I think that's supposed to be my line," Qui-Gon said, dipping one hand into the loose pants Obi-Wan wore to fondle the hard flesh he found there. "You are, after all, almost thirty years younger than me."  
  
"Like that -- ah! -- is a factor here Qui if you don't ohhhh yes ..." Obi-Wan dropped his head back as Qui-Gon began a slow, tight massage.  
  
"I want to be inside you tonight, love," Qui-Gon whispered. "Can we do that?"  
  
"Oh, gods, yes," Obi-Wan moaned, thrusting his hips up into Qui-Gon's hand.  
  
They took their time, since they had all of the time in the universe. Qui-Gon prepared Obi-Wan gently, lovingly, bestowing kisses and licks to very nearly every square centimeter of his flesh. He wouldn't let Obi-Wan reciprocate either, preferring to lock Obi-Wan's hands down with his own while he nuzzled and tasted, relearning and re-mapping all the wonderful parts of his spouse.  
  
By the time he was ready to Qui-Gon's satisfaction, Obi-Wan was a quivering mass of need, nearly incapable of rational speech or thought. Qui-Gon gently turned him and got underneath, lifting Obi-Wan until he was suspended above, then lowered him down. Obi-Wan sank down onto Qui-Gon's cock with a long, heartfelt moan of agonizing pleasure. When Qui-Gon raised his knees, Obi-Wan leaned back against them, not riding so much as just _feeling_ , enjoying the pressure and sense of fullness within him, acknowledging that a piece of his spouse was actually _inside_ him, letting the Force tie them together and feed each other's pleasure.  
  
Their minds almost, but not quite, touching, they floated on a cloud of sensate ecstasy, every now and then making tiny movements when the aching need to thrust or to ride became too great. They stayed that way for a long, lovely time, letting their arousal build slowly and gradually until the very air around them crackled with the pent up energy of their orgasms, until the potential was so great their bodies fairly vibrated with it.  
  
Their eyes, closed for so long while they let themselves feel, opened; their hands met and meshed together. Obi-Wan lifted himself up and dropped back down even as Qui-Gon's back bowed to shove himself deeper, and they climaxed, the physical and psychic explosion uniting them in wonder and incredible, immeasurable bliss.  
  


* * *

  
The droids woke them three days out of Coruscant, so that they had time to fully recover from the effects of hibernation. Their good mood and contentment lasted all the way down to the planet, with Qui-Gon deeply hiding the frisson of fear that Obi-Wan's horrific nightmares and terrors might start up again now that they were back.  
  
They landed on the Temple pads at nineteenth, still early enough in the morning to give them time to air out and restock their apartment. They were met by Mace Windu and Adi Gallia, who were obviously pleased to have them back. Their reports had been forwarded on ahead of them by tachyon burst. It didn't seem possible that they'd been gone for nearly two years -- almost twenty standard months -- but the amount of Temple gossip Mace and Adi filled them in on while walking them to their apartment indicated it was indeed so.  
  
They ate lunch in the commissary, greeting old friends who wanted to know of their mission, which was already quite famous. Afterwards, they split up their chores -- visiting the quartermaster's, reporting in to the Masters of the teaching halls and their various subcommittees, and making an appointment to see Healer Dotrick, per her request, for late that afternoon.  
  
And all the while they ran these mundane, ordinary errands, Obi-Wan became more and more withdrawn into himself. Qui-Gon watched the withering with his heart in his mouth, hoping against hope that Dotrick would know the cause -- and the cure -- of it.  
  
By late afternoon, they were sitting on a bench in the healer's garden, soaking up the slanting sunshine, waiting for Dotrick to join them. Obi-Wan appeared incapable of sitting still -- he was almost bouncing in place, his foot jogging his whole body as it jiggled. Qui-Gon tried to ignore it, but when he moved to wrap his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, Obi-Wan fairly leapt to his feet and began to pace.  
  
Dotrick appeared just then, to Qui-Gon's relief, and intercepted Obi-Wan's jerky movements with a gentle touch to his forehead. "Peace, Obi-Wan," she murmured, and Qui-Gon could almost feel the telepathic balm she spread across his spouse's mind. "Come and sit, my friend, and tell me what has been happening."  
  
"I don't know ..." Obi-Wan said. He sat down to Qui-Gon's right, Dotrick to Qui-Gon's left. After taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Obi-Wan continued, "I don't know." The look he gave Qui-Gon was both panicked and yearning, and the trembling hands he slipped into Qui-Gon's were icy.  
  
"Everything was fine until we landed, Healer," Qui-Gon rumbled, not taking his eyes off Obi-Wan. "Weeks on the mission, and three days out of hibernation before we landed. Everything was fine and peaceful and normal."  
  
"So, it is something here, at the Temple?" she asked, the faint sibilance in her voice reminding Qui-Gon a bit of the Suosians. "Did you begin to feel panicked as soon as you left your ship, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan said, jerking his eyes away from Qui-Gon and looking at her. "No, I didn't. It was ... it was just ..."  
  
"It seemed to build up all day," Qui-Gon said slowly, giving Obi-Wan an apologetic look. Obi-Wan hung his head.  
  
"But it is definitely something here at the Temple, since you do not have the reaction away from it," Healer Dotrick mused.  
  
Obi-Wan stiffened next to Qui-Gon, and tried to withdraw his hands, but Qui-Gon held on firmly. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said gently.  
  
Dotrick sighed. "Obi-Wan, I know you are keeping something from me. Please don't. I can't help you if you hide from me."  
  
Not looking up, Obi-Wan swallowed hard and shook his head. Feeling very much like a traitor, Qui-Gon reluctantly said -- not taking his eyes off Obi-Wan -- "He had a nightmare on our last mission, the one before this, to Oldava."  
  
Obi-Wan's head jerked up in shock. "You knew?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon murmured in reply. "You ... seemed to want to hide it, so I didn't say anything, but I knew. You cried out in your sleep."  
  
"Damn, damn, damn ..." Obi-Wan wrenched his hands from Qui-Gon's, and automatically shoved them into his hair, yanking hard.  
  
With a gentle, deft movement, Qui-Gon pulled both of Obi-Wan's hands down and encased them once again in his own. "It's all right, love," he said quietly.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Dotrick said calmly, "this is a clue. You have never had nightmares anywhere but here and on Oldava, correct?"  
  
"No, I mean, yes, that's right," Obi-Wan mumbled.  
  
"Then there is something about Oldava that is shared with the Temple which causes your nightmares. It's a clue, Obi-Wan," she repeated firmly. "Once we unravel the puzzle, once you understand the trigger, it will become easier to defuse it."  
  
Taking a deep, deep breath, Obi-Wan's head slowly came back up. His face held a kind of painful hope that wrenched at Qui-Gon's heart. "We must be detectives," Dotrick continued. "We must ferret it out. We know that it is something Oldava and the Temple share in common. Are we certain it is the Temple, and not Coruscant?"  
  
Qui-Gon wouldn't look away from Obi-Wan's troubled eyes. "Yes," he said, answering for his spouse. "Because if that were the case, then it would have hit him as soon as we debarked the _Fortean_."  
  
"Very well, it's the Temple," she agreed. "Now. Which nightmare has been plaguing you, Obi-Wan? Any one specifically?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded sharply, and Qui-Gon said, his voice incredulous, "There's more than one?"  
  
"Yes," Dotrick's voice floated from over Qui-Gon's left shoulder, "he has several. There is one where you die in his arms, Qui-Gon, and another where he kills himself, several times." Obi-Wan shook his head violently. "Neither of those? Was it the Anakin dream? Or ... ah. The evil avatar dream?"  
  
Obi-Wan ducked his head again, and Qui-Gon briefly closed his eyes in pain. He knew that, in Obi-Wan's past journeys between dimensions, he had been brutalized, raped and beaten by a demon, a Sith creature who wore Qui-Gon's face and body. That he had been dreaming of that horrible time ... "Ah," Qui-Gon sighed, fighting emotion. "No wonder you didn't want me to touch you. Little gods, I'm so sorry, love ..."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan rasped. "Not you. It was never you."  
  
"That's right, Obi-Wan," Dotrick said, and her voice held warm approval. "But if it was only that particular dream, then we need to look into the whys of it. Perhaps ..." She trailed off for a moment, but Qui-Gon didn't look at her; he kept his eyes on his spouse. "Before you left on this last mission, how long had it been since that time, Obi-Wan? How many years?"  
  
"I ... I don't know ..." Obi-Wan said. "I know I was there for months, and then at the empty Temple for more, while I healed." He visibly forced calm on himself for a moment, then named the date he had appeared in the next universe.  
  
"So you have no idea how long you stayed in the empty Temple," Dotrick asked, and Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"I was in a healing trance for most of it, when I wasn't foraging for food," he said. "It was at least two months, I guess, but the sun was dim and it was hard to tell day from night."  
  
"Please, close your eyes for me, Obi-Wan," Dotrick asked, "and picture that empty Temple for me. Let me see it with you."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded encouragement to Obi-Wan, giving his hands a tiny squeeze. Obi-Wan took another big breath and closed his eyes, obviously trying to center himself. "There wasn't much there," he murmured, after a moment. "Some wild animals sustained me, and I found some remnant canned food that was still marginal. It had to be spring when I arrived, for what plants were still alive weren't producing much."  
  
"Spring?" Dotrick's voice was breathy and soft, carefully leading Obi-Wan down his memory's pathways.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan continued. "Although you wouldn't know it -- the sun was nearly dead, and it was cold, so cold ... but still, I saw some berry bushes struggling to make it. And the Oldavan pear was ... in bloom ..." Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and met Qui-Gon's with astonishment. "There was an Oldavan pear tree just past full bloom," he said in an awed, faint voice, "what there was of it, it wasn't in good shape -- the blooms were just beginning to fall."  
  
"Oldavan pear trees bloom once a year for a month," Dotrick said calmly. "Like those two are doing."  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head to look over Qui-Gon's shoulder, where she must have been indicating, and stiffened suddenly. His eyes grew wide and terrified, and the hands that had been nestling in Qui-Gon's turned into icy talons that gripped with a terrible, panicked strength.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" With that cry, Dotrick was suddenly on her feet and standing between him and whatever he had been looking at. "Obi-Wan! Come back, come back to us, Obi-Wan." Her soft, scaly hands framed his face and forced him to look at her. "It's past, Obi-Wan. Feel yourself. You are healing. Release its hold upon you."  
  
She stared deeply into his eyes for a long moment, keeping his unblinking attention somehow focused on her while he shuddered and whimpered under his breath. Then, as he began to gasp for breath, she touched his forehead. "Sleep," she whispered, and he slumped, abruptly boneless, into Qui-Gon's arms.  
  
Qui-Gon carefully pulled Obi-Wan's suddenly limp body onto his lap, cradling him as gently as he would a baby, swallowing against the sudden, hard lump in his throat. He looked up to Dotrick, his face reflecting the agony he felt. "Will he be all right?"  
  
"Right now?" she asked quietly. "No. He has many more years to go before the trauma he suffered will begin to ease in his mind." She tenderly stroked Obi-Wan's hair back from his sweaty forehead. "But now that we know a major trigger, he will be able to avoid it, be able to fight it more clearly. Once the enemy is known, it is easier to fight." She gave Qui-Gon a compassionate look. "He just needs time."  
  
Qui-Gon looked down onto the sleeping face of his mate and ignored the tear he felt slipping down his face. Carefully, he laid Obi-Wan's head on his shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "As long as it takes," Qui-Gon whispered, happy and willing to sit in the deepening twilight forever, if that was as long as his Obi-Wan needed him.

end


End file.
